A Pokemon Christmas Tale
by shadowofgaara
Summary: A young baby Cubone is saddened that he will spend Christmas alone, without his mother. Then he is told the story of a Sneasel and the magic of Christmas


_Enjoy_

**A Pokemon Christmas**

Twas the night before Christmas

And in the Pokemon Tower

Not a pokemon stirred

Not even a Haunter

Except on the top floor of the tower

Where one gravestone lay

A young Cubone sat

crying all day.

"Oh mother please come back!"

pleaded the small pokemon

"Those humans should be killed!

Every last one!"

Approaching the young child

Was a pokemon tall and wise

Who stared at the sun

All day with his eyes

The pokemon known as Xatu

said to the child

"Do not cry little one

Or you'll make the ghosts wild!"

Drying away the last tears

the Cubone said to the bird

"I have prayed all December

and I have not heard

from my dearest mother

Marowak.

Please tell me, wise Xatu

when will she come back?"

The Xatu placed a wing

on the young Cubone's head

"Why don't I tell you a Christmas story?"

the wise Xatu said.

"Is this a true story?" said the Cubone

"or is it all lies?"

To that the Xatu said

"Of couse it is true! Then how would I be wise?"

The Cubone sat down

a bone in his paw

And gazed at the Xatu

in amazement and awe

"I shall tell you this story

about a land that lies below

A glorious region

known as Sinnoh"

In the mountains of Snowpoint

a strong blizzard blew

Where the pokemon hid

Nobody knew

And in this strong blizzard

a young Sneasel cried

All alone in the world

and he didn't know why

Crying out for his mother

did poor Sneasel

His mother who was

a strong willed Weavile

But to no avail

did the mother come

Although through the snow

the Sneasel heard a hum

A colony of Glaceons

came his way

And they invited the Sneasel

to come with them and stay

"But we are so different"

the Sneasel replied

But the leader Glaceon said

"We shall put that aside!

Although we pounce

and you like to slice.

We have one thing in common

we were both born in ice!"

So the colony took the Sneasel

to their home of Ice Rock

Where millions of Glaceons

loved to run amok.

But on the night in December

on Christmas Eve

The young baby Sneasel

did nothing but grieve.

He sat there crying

next to an icy stone

Praying and asking

why he was alone

"Oh my mother

why did you leave?

I am out here alone

on this Christmas Eve?

If there really is Santa

there is one thing I want.

To see you once more

so dread shall no longer haunt.

If I get to see you

for one last time

I shall sing and dance

when the Christmas bells chime"

And up in the starry sky

Above Sneasel's head

Being pulled by eight Stantler

was a green sled!

"Stop here Stantler!"

a jolly voice shouted.

The Stantler came down

and had the rest that they wanted.

Out from the sled

fur shiny white,

A Snorlax with a smile

the Sneasel cried with delight

"Santa! Santa!

you really do exist!"

"That's right!" said the Snorlax

"And I've come to grant you're wish!"

But then the Snorlax

turned to the sky.

"But I'm afraid you're mother

has come to say goodbye"

The Sneasel was confused

but before he could bother

He heard the voice

of his sweet mother.

"Sneasel my child"

said the mother pokemon.

"Come here my boy

my darling son!"

Sneasel ran to her

and gave her a hug

And that truly showed

the symbol of love.

But then from the Weavile

came tears from her eyes

At once she started howling

and started to cry.

"I am sorry my son

and all I have befriended

but I am afraid

that my life has ended"

"I love you mother"

the Sneasel said.

"I love you too"

said the mother, while she nodded.

All at once

the Weavile seemed to drift away

The Sneasel cried out

"Mother! I want you to stay!"

But all the Weavile said

"Kill the humans, my little one

and protect the ice pokemon

I know you can do it, for you are my son"

Then the Weavile

was out of sight

Poor little Sneasel

cried with fear and fright.

Santa patted his back

then gave him a gift

Santa was back in his sled

so neatly and swift.

The Stantler flew off

through the starry sky.

By then the Sneasel

had finished his cry.

He opened the box

you should've seen his expression

Inside of that box

was a Mesprit medallion.

The Sneasel put it around his neck

smiling with pride

For the medallion showed others

of the strong emotions he kept inside.

"I promise you mother"

the Sneasel said as his eyes began to shine.

"I shall kill all those muderers

the human swine!"

And so the ice pokemon

no longer needed to worry

Their saviour, that same Sneasel

protector of the ice colony.

And till this very day

the Sneasel stands strong

Showing the humans

what they had done wrong.

"And that is the story"

said the Xatu atlast.

"Of how the power of love

shall forever last"

The Cubone was happy

and said with delight

"I'm going to follow Sneasel's story

and show the humans what they do is not right!"

With that the Cubone

ran down the stairs

filling happiness and determanation

into the air.

While the Xatu still stood there

and said to the stone

"Merry Christmas, Lady Marowak

you're son is no longer alone" 

_Read and Review_

_Love shadowofgaara_

_xxx_


End file.
